1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and an operating method thereof and, more specifically, to an electronic device having a display unit and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices have various functions which may be added and performed in combination. For example, electronic devices may perform mobile communication functions, data communication functions, image photographing functions, audio recording functions, etc. These electronic devices store and manage a large amount of data. For instance, the electronic devices may search for, and display, data. The electronic devices include display units, and may display data on the display units thereof.
However, electronic devices have limitations on the amount of data which can be displayed on the display units thereof. Due to this, users of the electronic devices have difficulty in identifying correlations between data. The problem becomes more serious as the display units are made more compact. Because of this, the efficiency and convenience of the electronic devices may be degraded for the user.